Kings of the Sky
by iPwn4S
Summary: The ultimate clash of the strongest, Fiore vs Japan's finest. Only one will come out on top. Worst summary ever.


**Hey it's me again guys! :) how's it going? it's my 3rd fic and I'm happy to share this all to you.**

**.**

**Let's skip the boring part. Without further ado here's Kings of the Sky. A Fairy Tail x Katekyo Hitman Reborn Crossover.**

* * *

Chapter I: A New World

* * *

"You ruined our world… That's why Yuni died…" Tsuna said as he holds tightly on Yuni's pacifier. "Byakuran I won't forgive you!" Burning rage filled his eyes as he yelled.

*_Crack, crack, crack..._*

"You won't forgive me? Ha, what nonsense!" Byakuran scoffed

"You had the best weapon in the world, yet you treated her as an ordinary girl!"

"You valued friendship over power; that makes you the weakest!" Byakuran declared, his voice surging with pain and deception.

"Roots are shooting from Byakuran's legs!" Basil exclaimed in fear.

"His body is stabilizing! He intends to end this with one attack." Kikyo stated, scared of what horrors were to come.

While Byakuran gathers energy, Tsuna places one of his hands on the back and the other in front of him.

"Operation X," Tsuna said as the gauge in his eyes appeared to measure the stability of the flames that is coming out from both of his arms.

"Tsuna's going to counter with X BURNER!" Yamamoto yelled.

"Byakuran! You're going down!" Tsuna screamed as they both reached the climax, and highest of their power.

"Die!" Byakuran abjured.

"Take this," Tsuna said in rebuttal.

Both released their flames simultaneously, the light and dark sky flames clashed in the center of the barrier, causing it to burst into pieces.

It was a stalemate; they try desperately to push each other out. But the agreement eventually ended.

The dying will to protect his friends finally triumphed and Tsuna gained momentum, the light sky flames swallowing the dark and Byakuran slowly disintegrates along with his flames.

The flames subsided leaving no trace of Byakuran

"Tsuna you did it!" Yamamoto yelled in celebration to Tsuna's victory

All of Tsuna's friends rushed to his aid as he falls down from exhaustion

* * *

"He did good right? Xanxus-sama? Lussuria said as he exhaled

"Something's not right" Xanxus doubted

He looks around the area and noticed that Kikyo was gone from the area; he suddenly noticed something moving in the bushes and started following its trail.

"Xanxus! Where are you going?" Squallo screamed as he followed Xanxus

"What?! He's alive!" Xanxus screamed as he saw Kikyo accompanying Byakuran in escaping the forest.

The rest of the Varia has catched up with Xanxus and were shocked to see Byakuran alive; Kikyo finally notices that they were being followed and let Byakuran escape to his cocoon.

"This is as far as you can go," Kikyo declared as he sums up all of his remaining energy to summon a sea of monsters to block their path.

"Move, trash." Xanxus said as he fires his X guns to open up a path.

The open path became unreachable once more as the monsters regenerated fast.

"Tch," Xanxus muttered as he became very irritated.

Each member of the Varia opened up their box weapons are tried to attack once more.

"Go ahead Xanxus, we'll take it from here. Go follow Byakuran and kill him for good!" Squallo demanded.

"Don't order me around!" Xanxus said as he kicked Squallo in the back, Squallo writhing and shivering in pain.

Xanxus used his X guns to propel himself forward, and brushed past Kikyo while his monsters were regenerating, slowly and powerfully.

Xanxus follows the feint traces of sky flames that were seeping out of Byakuran's wings. He found him opening the cocoon and to his surprise, the cocoon was Byakuran's portal to multiple dimensions.

Byakuran jumped in and Xanxus followed after.

* * *

Byakuran has not noticed Xanxus yet and continues to fly to the black nothingness.

*_Bang, bang...*_

The silence was broken as Xanxus tried to shoot Byakuran from afar.

"Oh my, oh my, it seems that I have company!" Byakuran said as he looks to who was following him

Byakuran swirls around as he outmaneuvers the bullets that Xanxus fires.

"Stay still, you trash!" Xanxus said as he tries to aim with one hand as the other was to control his flight.

Xanxus stopped for a while and charged his guns with his flames of wrath and unleashed a barrage of flames towards Byakuran. The volume of projectiles was astonishing; yet Byakuran managed to dodge all of them, until the flames started to fuse together creating a large flame that he can no longer dodge.

"Arrgggh!" Byakuran screamed as he was hit by the powerful blast

Xanxus goes in into the cloud of dust to check if Byakuran was dead, as the dust began to subside then suddenly black flame enveloped tentacles came out of nowhere and wrapped around Xanxus' body.

"Just joking," Byakuran said as he smiled at the immobile Xanxus, steaming and cursing in pain and disgust.

"In what world could you have ever beaten me? Such a place does not exist!" Byakuran mocks as he looks into Xanxus' eyes.

The time tunnel was reaching its end and having robbed of his own pride, Xanxus flew into a rage, his ring filled with dying will flames. Byakuran saw what was happening but had no time to react.

The amount of energy was too much for the ring to contain so it bursts around Xanxus and breaks him from Byakuran's grasp. The two got separated from the explosion and landed on opposite sides of the tunnel.

Xanxus was hurtling through the air so fast he couldn't control his fall. All he could do was brace for impact.

* * *

*_BOOM!_*

Xanxus fell through the spiraled roof of a giant castle-like building, busting through the large wood beams falling to the floor in a shower of splinters. Many people noticed the crash, specifically mages. Fairy Tail mages. He happened to fall into the Fairy Tail's Guild hall.

The Fairy Tail mages gathered around the crater in which Xanxus fell. The smoke subsided as Xanxus walks out alive.

"A-Are you alright?" Bickslow asked as he tries to help Xanxus get up.

"Don't touch me you trash!" Xanxus said as he pushed Bickslow away.

"Hey, you, that's not how you treat someone who tries to help you!" A voice said from the large gathering of people.

The Fairy Tail mages backed off as they reveal that it was Laxus who said those words.

"I'll crush every scum who tries to block my way!" Xanxus said as he looked towards Laxus innocent, quivering face.

The two locked eyes with each other, as electricity and embers started bursting from themselves.

* * *

**So what you guys think? :)**

**The epic clash of the badasses begins in the next chapter!**

**Will update in a week or so. just stay tuned :)**

**Would like to make a shoutout to my awesome beta-readers Lightningeye and ABitStrange. Thanks for making my fic actually understandable and readable :)**

**Don't forget to fave and follow okay? Love you guys :)**


End file.
